El Amor
by Osanai-chan
Summary: Luego de una charla y la temperatura alta Ash se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Después de todo... El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso.


** El Amor…**

Una hermosa mañana, en el bello pueblo Paleta, de la región Kanto, a la orillas de un cristalino río, dos jóvenes charlaban amenamente. Una chica y un chico, ella ligeramente más alta que el, de tez blanca con cabello rojizo; y el… azabache de piel tostada. Se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol, disfrutando de la sombra que este les brindaba.

-Que fresca brisa-Musitó alegremente la muchacha, estirando los brazos.

-Si, tienes razón-El chico colocó ambos brazos tras su nuca, y se recostó en el tronco del árbol.

La pelirroja observaba embelesada al muchacho, sus rebeldes cabellos negros, las pequeñas marcas de sus mejillas, el subir y bajar de la playera negra, los guantes azul marino, que eran ligeramente tapados por las mangas de la polera, el pantalón azul que, ahora, vestía, los tennis deportivos color negro. Después desvió su mirada a lo que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de el, se encontró con su chaleco (del mismo color de los guantes), y la gorra roja, con el frente negro y la mitad de una pokebola color azul dibujada en ella. Soltó un suspiro…amaba a ese chico.

-Ash…-Susurró débilmente, temiendo despertarlo, si es que se encontraba dormido.

-Hmm…-El joven apretó ligeramente los parpados e hizo una mueca de cansancio.

-Ash… ¿Estas despierto?-Se acercó un poco más al azabache, invadiendo su espacio personal, y puso su rostro paralelo al de el.

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestionó abriendo su ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron las orbes verde-agua de su amiga, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-La chica se alejó bruscamente de él.

-Lo lamento-Se disculpó tallándose los ojos-.No era mi intención. Sólo que te sentí demasiado cerca.-Explicó sentándose, y recargando la espalda en el tronco.

-No hay problema…-Balbuceó-.Pero… ¿Te asusta el hecho de que me acerque?-Preguntó malignamente mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su ropa: Un short azul marino, y una blusa de igual color.

-¡Qué! Por supuesto que no-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza-.Solamente que no me gusta que invadan mi espacio-Excusó cerrando los ojos y desviando el rostro al otro lado.

La pelirroja soltó una risita, la cual avergonzó más a Ash, fijó su vista en él… y un ligero rubor se apoderó de ella.

-Oye, Ash…-Comenzó, pero el nerviosismo la traicionaba-De casualidad, tú… ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, giró su cabeza tan rápido que se lastimo el cuello, sus ojos se agrandaron y observó detenidamente a su amiga. Se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, pudo apreciar el sonrojo de ella, lo cual lo puso nervioso.

-Ehh… ¿Por qué la pregunto?-Musitó nerviosamente.

-Sólo por curiosidad-La pelirroja seguía en la misma posición-.Tienes dieciséis años, alguien debe ser la dueña de tu corazón.

-Bueno… pues… no, no lo sé-Dijo Ash sinceramente.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-Levantó la cabeza, y miró al azabache. Sus pupilas se dilataron. El se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo, y con un rubor en las mejillas.

-Misty…-Susurró él-Tú sabes que yo no se nada sobre estas cosas-Le respondió con los ojos cerrados-Como entrenador pokemon que soy, pienso siempre en las batallas.

Sus hermosos ojos verde-agua brillaron… después de todo, tal vez tendría una oportunidad.

-Es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe-Trató de explicar. Tal vez ella no era una experta en eso, pero sabia lo que era el amor-.Cuando te enamoras de una persona…-Desvió su vista al río, y sus labios se curvearon a modo de sonrisa-quieres estar cada segundo de tu vida con él o ella, aunque claro le das su espacio. Te preocupas por esa persona más que por ninguna otra. El hecho de ver que es feliz… es lo más bello para ti, y su dolor… es tuyo también. La aceptas tal y como es…

Ash observó conmovido a su amiga, escuchaba atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras que le decía… empezaba a creer que si estaba enamorado.

-Inclusive… darías la vida por el. Sencillamente, Ash, es el sentimiento que cautiva el corazón…-Misty miró al chico, este no se inmuto, permaneció ahí, sentado, mirándola expectante. Observó detalladamente, por milésima vez, su rostro, y se detuvo en sus ojos. Aquellas orbes color café, donde siempre se perdía… su mirada tan calida… era el momento, ahora o nunca- Ash… hay una persona que cautivo mi corazón-Él la miró interrogante, incitándola a continuar-Esa persona… eres tú. Ash Ketchum… Te Amo.

Los ojos del azabache se agrandaron, desvió la mirada, la sorpresa lo invadió, Acaso ¿Misty se le declaró? Su mente daba vueltas, miles de interrogantes lo invadían. Un leve mareo se apoderó de él. Miró nuevamente a la chica, quien lo observaba expectante.

-Ash, ¿Tú, qué sientes por mi?-le preguntó con la voz entrecortada, y la mirada hacia el suelo. La reacción de su amigo le había dado una idea de sus sentimientos.

Misty… yo, lo lamento. Sólo te veo como una gran amiga-Su voz sonó ronca.

-Vaya… con que así es-Su mirada se cristalizó, le dedicó una sonrisa triste al objeto de su amor-.En el fondo lo sabía.

El joven la miró tristemente, ¿A qué se refreía?, Le dolía verla así, pero era consciente de que no podía hacer nada.

-¿Sabes, Ash? Yo… yo sólo quiero que seas feliz-No logró reprimir un sollozo. Esto alarmó a su amigo, quien se puso de pie-.Mi mayor deseo es que siempre seas feliz, no importa como, cuando, ni con quien. Te amo… y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Misty alzó su mirada, vio como él se acercaba con intención de abrazarla, pero ella no lo permitió, se volteó, dándole la espalda al chico… era lo mejor.

-No me abraces-Le rogó-.Si no soy la persona que amas… no lo hagas-Sin ver, pudo sentir como Ash bajaba los brazos, así era esto-.Ya se a quien amas-Esta vez no pudo reprimir otro sollozo, y las lagrimas ya se habían adueñado de su rostro.-Díselo… Ash Ketchum

Se giró para observar, por última vez, a su amor, sus ojos, rojos por llorar, lo miraron tiernamente, sus labios, le dedicaron una sonrisa. Tomó aire… y le dio un último consejo.

-No pierdas el tiempo, date cuanta de lo que sientes. Y díselo inmediatamente-Se acercó a él, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar-.Nos veremos pronto, amigo. Cuídate… y se feliz-Posó su labios a escasos milímetros de los de Ash… besando su mejilla.

Segundos después… corrió, se alejó del chico, dejando tras de ella, un viejo amor…el primero, y despidiéndose… "Adiós, Ash Ketchum"

De pie junto al árbol, estaba Ash, con la mano en donde segundos antes estuvieron los labios de Misty.

-Gracias… muchas gracias, Misty-Murmuró al viento.

Después de tanta información en un mismo día Ash se sentía exhausto. Emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar, esperando poder descansar. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía su sien palpitar, cosa que lo cansó más; el mareo aun no se iba del todo. Se tocó la cabeza, estaba realmente agotado.

-Dios mío…-Se quejó con la mano en su frente-.Estoy realmente aturdido. Será mejor darme prisa.

Ash empezó a correr, ¡ya estaba cerca!, sólo un poco más…

-¡Mama!-Comenzó a gritar cuando se encontró dentro de su casa.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo?-Preguntó Delia saliendo de la cocina para recibir a su vástago-¿Qué tienes, Ash?-Le dijo alarmada al verlo con la cara ligeramente roja.

Preocupada, se acercó al chico, colocó la mano en su frente, e inmediatamente sintió miedo

-¡Por dios, Ash, tienes fiebre!-Tomando desprevenido a Ash lo sujetó de los hombros, y ayudándolo a subir las escaleras lo dirigió a su habitación.

No pudo poner resistencia, su cuerpo se encontraba cansado, y su mente aturdida. Sin siquiera contestar Ash obedeció a su madre. Se cambió la ropa que llevaba y se puso el pijama, para recostarse en su cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-Se cuestionó al ver su habitación vacía. Mas su mente seguía aturdida, llevándolo así, al mundo de Morfeo.

En la parte de abajo, para ser mas exactos la cocina, se encontraba Delia, calentando agua, y llenando otro recipiente con agua fría.

-"Que este bien mi Ash, por favor"-Rogaba internamente. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose la asusto.

-Ya llegue, señora Ketchum-Avisó una bella castaña, depositando una bolsa en la mesa-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó al ver a Delia preocupada.

-Es Ash…-Murmuró tristemente-Tiene fiebre.

-¡Qué!-Cuestionó alarmada la chica-¿Qué pasó?

-No estoy segura. Cuando llegó estaba rojo, le toqué la frente y tenia temperatura-Le respondió con suma preocupación. Bajó su vista y observó a la chica, la vio preocupada y triste, cosa que la enterneció-.Si quieres puedes pasarlo a ver…

-¿Qué? ¿Esta segura?-Le preguntó.

-Si, claro que si.

-De acuerdo-Contestó decidida la joven.

La castaña subió lentamente las escaleras. Tocó la puerta débilmente, al no obtener respuesta la abrió un poco. Lo único que vio fue al azabache acostado. Entró lentamente a la habitación, emparejando la puerta. Con sumo cuidado jaló la silla del escritorio y la colocó a un lado de la cama.

-Ash…-Susurró mientras se sentaba.

El chico no le contestó. Lo observó detalladamente, cubierto hasta el pecho por el cobertor, su tranquila respiración, su rostro completamente rojo. Le tocó la frente, al sentir la alta temperatura no pudo evitar morder ligeramente su labio inferior. Dejó la frente del chico para acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos, que siempre trataba de domar con una gorra. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Te vez tan lindo sin gorra-Le murmuró, consciente de que no la escuchaba.

Después de jugar con el cabello del chico le acarició las mejillas. En un impulso colocó su rostro muy cerca del entrenador; recargó sus brazos en el cobertor que cubría el pecho de Ash. Con su dedo índice rozó los labios de él.

-Ai shiteru…

El azabache comenzó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con unos hermosos zafiros, muy familiares.

-May…-Susurró atontadamente.

La castaña agrandó los ojos de la sorpresa, estando en su sano juicio ya se hubiera quitado de donde estaba, sobretodo porque sabía cuanto odiaba Ash que invadieran su espacio, pero al ver los ojos color chocolate de él… perdió la razón.

-Ash… yo…-Trató de explicar, pero el dedo del joven selló sus labios.

Esto la sorprendió, pero no dijo nada más, Ash había quitado su dedo, y con su pulgar acariciaba la sonrosada mejilla de May.

-Eres hermosa…-Le confesó, ligeramente sonrojado.

Enseguida, la atrajo hacia él, la chica no puso resistencia, sino que cerró los ojos para disfrutar más el momento. Segundos después May podía sentir la respiración de Ash en su rostro. Un ligero roce, de sus labios con los de él, bastó para que su interior danzara de felicidad. Separó, muy poco, su rostro del de Ash; ambos tenían unas sonrisas de alegría en sus caras, sólo que la de May era más radiante que la de Ash.

-Ash…

-Shh… -La calló dulcemente, y acarició su mejillas-May…Te Quiero.

A pesar de la fiebre, la castaña pudo notar un ligero rubor en Ash.

-Yo también…

...

Una vez que el anochecer cayó, Delia mandó a May a dormir, quien resignada acepto.

-May… muchas gracias-Le dijo la madre de Ash antes de que saliera.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dice, señora Ketchum?-Preguntó confundida la muchacha.

-Por todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo-Le respondió mientras colocaba una pañoleta en la frente de Ash-.Sinceramente… me alegra que seas tu. Y por eso quisiera pedirte un enorme favor-Esta vez la vio a los ojos-.Cuida a mi hijo. Es tan impulsivo que temo que algún día se meta en un gran problema… Si le pasara algo, y no se que haría. Ash es todo para mí…

-No se preocupe…-La castaña miró con decisión a Delia-.Ash es alguien muy importante para mi… Daría mi vida por el…

-Domo arigato… May-Agradeció conmovida-.Eres la indicada para mi hijo.

El comentario hizo enrojecer a May, quien sonrío nerviosamente.

Después de despedirse de la señora, se dirigió a su habitación, que era la de huéspedes.

Cundo estuvo dentro del cuarto se lanzó hacia la cama, tomó una almohada… la cual estrujó y ahogó un grito en ella.

Ash…-Susurró con los ojos cerrados, y con los dedos índice y mayor se tocó los labios.

Recordó al joven, y lo que pasó… sonrojándose inmediatamente.

…

Los rayos del sol entraban a través de la venta de la habitación del entrenador. Avisando así, al joven, que ya era de mañana.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron lentamente, vio borrosamente su habitación ¡Estaba en su habitación! Se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que las cobijas se revolvieran, y una pañoleta cayera.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí?-Murmuró confundido tallándose los ojos-.No recuerdo que paso… sólo que llegue a casa, y vi a mi mama, pero nada mas.

Se levantó de la cama, pudo ver recipientes con agua, una silla a lado de su cama, un termómetro, su ropa, y una pañoleta roja sobre su cama.

-La pañoleta de May, ¿Que hace aquí?-Se preguntó consternado. Lo tomó en su manos, llevándose una gran sorpresa-Esta húmedo…

De golpe varias imágenes le llegaron a la cabeza. La declaración de Misty, cuando se cambió el pijama, a su mama preocupada, los ojos de May, ¡May! Apretó levemente su cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que paso ayer…Inesperadamente recordó, borrosamente, los ojos de May, esas orbes azules, muy cerca de el…

_-Ash…_

_-Te vez lindo sin gorra…_

_-May… Te Quiero_

_-Ai shiteru…_

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Todo parecía confuso, pero la imagen de el acariciando la mejilla de May era muy clara, ¡La había besado! Sus mejillas se coloraron. No sabía que hacer… De golpe recordó las palabras de Misty

"Es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe"

Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza. Miró a un lado y encontró su ropa. Tomó su playera. No debía pensar en eso… no por ahora.

…

En la cocina de la residencia Ketchum se encontraban, dos mujeres, desayunando.

La chica comía con entusiasmo, y la mujer la miraba tiernamente. Era tan agradable esa niña.

-Esta delicioso, señora Ketchum-Comentó alegremente una joven castaña, después de pasar el bocado de carne que desayunaba.

-Arigato, demo ¿En qué quedamos?-Le recriminó con la mirada.

-Eh… gomen-Se disculpó tímidamente-.Señora Delia.

-Así esta mejor… ¿No crees?

-Si, por supuesto-le contestó dulcemente-.Sólo que será difícil acostumbrarme.

-Pronto lo harás…

Amabas féminas comenzaron a reír, pero unos pasos las hizo parar.

-Ohayo gozaimasu-Murmuró en la entrada de la cocina el azabache.

-Ash…hijo ¿Cómo estas?-Se acercó al chico y tocó su frente-Bien, parece que ya estas mejor, pero deberías reposar…

-Ya estoy bien mama…

-Ash, tu madre tiene razón-Comentó May ligeramente sonrojada.

Las mejillas del chico adquirieron un color carmín. Cosa que alarmó a las mujeres, e hizo sonrojar más a May.

-¿Estas seguro, Ash?

-Si, mama, muy seguro-El chico le sonrió a su madre, y se sentó en la silla de la mesa, frente a May-¿Cómo estas, May?

-Muy bien, Ash, ¿Tú? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Le respondió con su característica sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes, hijo-Delia colocó un plato con carne frente a Ash-.Disfrútalo…

-Si, gracias…

La señora volvió a su asiento, observando a ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa, le resultaban tan tiernos.

Todo estaba muy callado, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de los cubiertos chocar con la vajilla. De vez en cuando Ash miraba de reojo a la chica, quien parecía no notarlo, ya que estaba concentrada en su desayuno, esto lo desanimo un poco.

-Gracias por el desayuno, señora Delia-Dijo May al terminar de comer. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó su plato y se dirigió al lavadero.

-No te molestes, yo lo haré-Recriminó Delia al ver las intenciones de May.

-No es ninguna molestia. Además ya es suficiente con que me permita quedarme aquí-Le respondió avergonzada.

-Como gustes-Suspiró resignada.

Ash observaba la situación un tanto sorprendido, ¿Desde cuando May y su mama se llevaban tan bien? Miró detenidamente a la chica, con su blusa roja, su short azul, sin aquella pañoleta que cubría su cabeza… Se veía tan linda así, lavando los trastes. Definitivamente. Ella era hermosa.

_"Eres hermosa"_

El entrenador sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. No debía pensar en eso.

-Iré a caminar un rato-Comentó distraídamente May, mientras terminaba de secar el último plato.

La miró expectante, embelesado. Ella noto su mirada y le sonrió dulcemente, Ash se sonrojo, eso le causó ternura a la chica.

-Si, anda con cuidado-Le aconsejó Delia.

-Si, gracias-Respondió ella abandonando la cocina.

Segundos después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. El silencio se apoderó de la cocina, dejando a Ash con sus pensamientos.

-Ve por ella-Susurró su madre mientras tomaba su plato y se ponía de pie-.Si la amas díselo…-Le dio la espalada para comenzar a lavar su traste. Segundos después lo miró a los ojos-Antes de que sea tarde.

Ash quedó impactado ¿Cómo sabia? La voz de su mama cantando lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, se puso de pie y un brillo se apoderó de sus ojos… decisión.

...

May se encontraba recargada bajo un árbol, en posición fetal, siendo cubierta por la sombra, y tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez… sólo era un efecto de la fiebre… Posiblemente estaba delirando. Después de todo… sólo me ve como una amiga, después de tantos años aun piensa, únicamente, en las batallas y en los pokemon… Fui una tonta-Sollozó tristemente la chica.

_"May… Te Quiero"_

-Si, pero sólo como amiga… nada más que eso…

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez, sentía las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, mas no le importaba. Ocultó el rostro en sus rodillas, sollozando fuertemente. Se sentía mal, muy mal, el haberse dejado ilusionar por una ilusión. ¡Que ironía!

"Te preocupas por esa persona más que por ninguna otra. Su dolor… es tuyo también"

Ash no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras, ver así a May… le hacia sentir dolor e impotencia, ganas de calmar ese llanto. Sin hacer ruido se acercó a ella, cuidadosamente se sentó a su lado haciéndola sobresaltar. Tan miedosa que es ella.

"La aceptas tal y como es…"

-Ash…-Murmuró avergonzada.

-Por favor, no llores-Le rogó el chico.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, con el rostro sonrosado y húmedo, los ojos cristalinos, con una mirada de dolor, pero con ternura infinita en sus orbes azules.

"Es el sentimiento que cautiva el corazón"

Sin lugar a duda ella lo cautivo. Colocó su mano en la mejilla de May, sorprendiéndola. La acarició dulcemente, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Perdona por no darme cuenta antes-Se disculpó Ash- Sabes que soy un despistado-Le recordó mientras la acariciaba amorosamente-Gracias a lo de ayer pude notarlo…

La mirada de May cambio… la tristeza había abandonado su mirar. Observó detenidamente los ojos del chico. Cautivadores y tiernos. Color chocolate… Tal vez por eso era adicta a ese dulce. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al entrenador. Haciéndolo estremecer, cosa que la enterneció más.

"El hecho de ver que es feliz… es lo más bello para ti"

Ash atrajo el rostro de May, ella se limito a cerrar los ojos… dejándose llevar, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, unió sus labios a los de la chica. En ese momento ambos sintieron la explosión de sus sentimientos… pero desgraciadamente debía terminar. Con pesadez se separaron, dejando sólo milímetros de distancia entre ellos. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, y tímidas sonrisas estaban impregnadas en sus rostros.

-May… Ai shiteru

Sin poder contener la emoción, y tomando por sorpresa a Ash, se abalanzó sobre él, quien perdió el equilibrio. Quedando, casi, arriba del chico, rodeó con ambos brazos su cuello, y escondió el rostro en su pecho. Seguía derramando lágrimas, pero ahora por otro motivo, uno de alegría. Conmovido la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo lo más que pudo hacia él.

"Es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe. Inclusive… darías la vida por_ ella_…"

* * *

'Fin del Proyecto'

Fuera de Carácter por parte de Ash ¡Soy culpable!

Bueno, comentario, sugerencia, amenaza, jitomatazo y demás son bienvenidos.

Faltas de ortografía… ¡Avísenme! Para corregirlas.

Espero sus sugerencias para mejorar…

Gracias por leer.

¡Dewa, mata!


End file.
